This invention relates to an apparatus for the aerial dispensing of articles, such as planting containers.
For reforestation, particularly in remote or difficult terrain, it is desirable to be able to perform the planting operation from aircraft. However, to date, no entirely satisfactory system has been devised. Aerial methods presently in use consist of dispensing seeds or seeds coated with material such as clay. Because of the low incidence of germination this method requires very large numbers of seeds, and the spacing of trees is difficult to control.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,962 by J. Walters describes a method and apparatus for the aerial planting of containerized seeds or seedlings including an apparatus for dispensing the containers from an aircraft. In the dispensing apparatus shown the containers are fed along guideways by container engaging arms attached to endless chains, differing substantially from the present invention.